Staring Death in the Face
by Bluebaby555
Summary: When George sees two gravelings following around a young girl like they were her pet dogs she finds it extremely strange. Did she just see death and what will happen? There is also a good amount of swearing, just to stay true to the show.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to the show Dead Like Me. I am just writing this story for the fun of it.

"Fuck me" Georgia Lass grumbled as she rolled off of the couch and onto the floor. She had hardly gotten any sleep that night because Mason made her stay up and watch a Twilight Zone marathon with him. She didn't really know why she stayed up, she could have gone up to her room at anytime but she felt bad just leaving him alone like that. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she looked around and noticed that Mason was no longer on the couch.

"Mason? Mason!"

Georgia got up and started to look around the house. In a matter of only seconds she realized that Daisy was gone too and the house was completely empty.

"Where the fuck is everyone it's only…" She glanced up at the clock in the kitchen and realized that it was 9:00.

"Oh fuck I am so late!"

George got ready and a record time of 10 minutes and bolted out the door to get to Der Waffle Haus. She violently swerved into the first parking space that she saw, almost killing an old man walking by, in the process. She quickly jumped out of the car and ran to the entrance. She saw Rube, Roxy, Mason, and Daisy all eating their breakfasts and before she walked over to the table she straightened herself out and took a deep breath. She silently slid into the booth next to Mason and casually picked up a menu.

"Your late peanut." Rube said without even looking up from his breakfast plate.

"I know I'm really sorry but someone forgot to wake me up." George said glaring over at Mason.

He gave her his most innocent look and said, "What the fuck? It's not my fault and besides Daisy could have woken you up at anytime."

"Hey I'm her roommate not her babysitter." Daisy said taking a sip from her coffee.

"You see that's why I don't trust anybody. You can't rely on other people for shit." Roxy blurted out before eating another piece of cantaloupe.

Kiffany walked over to the table and cheerily refilled everyone's coffee cups.

"Hey sweetie can I get you anything?" Kiffany asked George.

"No thanks Kiffany I think I'll just have a really big cup of coffee to go."

"Ok sweat heart I'll be right back with that."

Kiffany went back behind the counter to get George's coffee.

"Not going to eat anything this morning peanut?" Rube asked while sticking George's reap of the day in front of her.

"Oh come on this is in 15 minutes." She whined looking down at the post it."

"Well then I guess you better get a move on peanut."

George let out an annoyed sigh and gratefully took a sip from the cup of coffee Kiffany had just brought her.

"This day is going to fucking suck." George mumbled under her breath as she made her way out to her car with only 10 minutes to get to the park and find the poor person who would be dying that day.

She made is to the park with six minutes to spare. George urgently rushed around asking people what their names were and receiving dirty looks. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a young pretty teenage girl who looked to be about 16, with two gravelings following closely behind her.

"You got to be kidding me it's a kid."

George was about to make her way over to the girl to pop her soul when she heard a middle aged man shout, "Warren Alan Smith you old son of a bitch I haven't seen you in years!"

The middle-aged man walked up to Warren Alan Smith and slapped him hard on the back, causing Warren Alan Smith to choke to death on the hot dog that he was eating. George looked down at her post it and saw the initials W.A. Smith. Trying to be discreet as possible she pushed her way through the crowd of people who had gathered around the body and popped out his soul. Remembering the girl and the two gravelings George looked back to where she had seen her. There was the girl watching George like she knew what had just went on. The gravelings were sitting by her side like two loyal pet dogs would. George's attention was turned away from the girl when Warren Alan Smith tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh my god am I dead?" He asked looking at his dead body.

"Yeah you're dead and now you should go off into the light or something."

She watched as the man walked into his own version of heaven and was gone in a flash of light. She looked back to where the girl was standing but she was gone and so were the gravelings, like they had just disappeared into thin air. George found this to be very strange but she figured that she would go back to Der Waffle Haus and grab some breakfast. When she got back to Der Waffle Haus everyone was still there just finishing up their breakfasts.

"Welcome back Peanut. How was the reap?"

"Just some old dude who choked on his hot dog." She answered in a monotone voice.

"Hey rube can I ask you something? George asked.

"What is it?

"Ok well while I was at the park I saw this young girl and she had these two gravelings following behind her. At first I thought I was going to have to reap her soul but it was that guy instead and after I popped his soul she was staring at me like she knew what I had just done. And to make things even weirder the two gravelings were standing right beside her like two pet dogs would. Do you have any idea what that was all about?"

"Hey maybe she was going to die soon so that's why the gravelings were following her around." Roxy answered.

"No but they weren't following her around like they were going to do something to hurt her it looked like they were her pets or something."

At this time Rube had put down the check and was very interested in what Georgia was saying.

"Well I heard this story once about Death. It was that the gravelings follow around death because death controls them and tells them what to do."

"So you mean she was a reaper?" Mason asked.

"No, no, no it's just our job to take the souls before the people die and it's the gravelings jobs to cause the accidents. They follow wherever death is. And I mean death like the actual thing."

All of the reapers sat back in their seats and began to think about this? Had George just actually stared death in its face?

Hey I will add the next chapter later tonight or tomorrow. I hope you all like it so far. Also I know that Death was supposed to be the frog in the show and that will all be explained later on in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well I need a ride to my reap." Mason said snapping everybody back to reality. "What do you say Rox?"

"Fuck no I am done carting you everywhere I am an officer of the law I have real work to do." Roxy snapped while sliding out of the booth and throwing her money down onto the table. "You ready to go Daisy?"

"What the bloody hell you will drive her but not me!"

"Listen moocher she paid me 50 bucks to do this for her so until you make over 12 dollars then we can talk. Come on lets go."

"Bye everyone, bye Georgia." Daisy sweetly chirped before putting down her share of the bill and leaving with Roxy.

"Hey Rube care to do a dead guy a favor?"

"And what would that be Mason?"

"How would you like to let me borrow your truck?"

"No."

"Oh come on why bloody not?"

"Because you're a fuck up Mason, you are a complete fuck up and I am not going to let you fuck up my car understand? I got to go I will see you later ok Peanut." Rube said as he gathered up his belongings and left Der waffle Haus.

Mason ran his fingers through his hair and looked over at George with big sad puppy eyes. George knew what he was trying to do.

"No way Mason."

"Oh please Georgie, please. Just this once. Come on help out a friend. Please, please, please, please…"

"Jesus Christ fine I'll drive you to your reap just shut the fuck up."

"Thanks Georgie you're the best I really mean it."

"Yeah what ever lets just go."

George drove Mason to an old abandoned building on the out skirts of the city.

"Jesus this looks like a crack house." Geroge said in disgust.

"Ah home sweet home." Mason said hopping out of the car.

"Ok Georgie girl lets go."

"No fucking way I am staying in the car."

"George just get out of the car."

"Fine but if I get injected with any type of illegal substance I am going to kill you."

"You forget I'm already dead Georgie girl."

Mason and George made there way into the dark, dank, building through a hole in the sidewall. When they got inside the looked around and saw a man sprawled out on the floor belly down with a gun in his hand. It was obvious that he had shot himself in the head.

"I guess we are just a little bit late huh Mason?"

"Awe god dam nit!"

Mason quickly popped out the man's soul and his mood brightened when he started going through the man's pockets and found Baggies of cocaine and heroin. George walked a couple of feet away from Mason and scanned the rest of the room that they were in. In the shadows she saw the silhouette of a person.

"Hey who's there?" She yelled out with no response.

"Hey Georgie come check out all of the stuff this guy has on him it's like winning the fucking lottery"

When George looked back the person was gone. She ran outside of the building and looked around to if anybody was out there. She jumped from fright when she heard someone's feet crunch on the gravel behind her. When she turned around it was the same young girl that she had seen at the park earlier that day. She looked to be about 5'2, with long brown hair, very skinny, and big chocolate brown eyes that looked like they had seen a lot of death and sadness. She was wearing a pair of beat up old navy blue high top Converse sneakers, ripped up jeans, a worn out blue t-shirt with a long sleeve black shirt on underneath it, and gloves with the fingers cut off of them just like the pair that mason owned. This time there were no gravelings around her.

"Hey are you like stalking me or something?" George asked.

"Are you stalking me?" The girl replied folding her arms across her chest.

"Listen are you a reaper too or something because I saw you in the park earlier today when I was there."

"You are the reaper George and I am surprised you don't realize who I am."

"Well who the hell are you?"

"Oh come on Georgia I am everywhere, you deal with me everyday. You know exactly who I am. And by the way thanks for taking me out of the cage every so often it got really cramped in there."

"Holly shit you're death."

"In the flesh."

"Wait a minute what do you mean thanks for taking me out of that cage?"

"Well George you think that your pet frog ran away but it didn't because well I'm your pet frog. Actually I was just a regular frog until you gave me a home but you know I got bored with the whole green skin and eating crickets thing. I like to change things up every few millennia. Anyway I got to run but it looks like I will be seeing you around a lot Georgia Lass."

Before George could say anything back she was gone. George was left standing there with a million thoughts and question swimming around in her head. She had just met death but why did death choose to talk to her and not any of the other reapers? Mason came back out of the building with his coat and pants pockets stuffed with drugs, money, and a few pieces of jewelry such as a gold watch and two gold rings.

"Hey Georgie who were you talking to I heard another voice."

"I think I just met death." George said as she stared off into the distance in a catatonic state.

The third chapter will be up soon. I hope you all liked this one and your reviews would be greatly appreciated. I bet you are all wondering why death would want to talk to George but you will all find out soon and that whole thing where she reaped Ray the graveling will play a big part of it.


	3. Chapter 3

George walked back to the car in a trance and sat down in the passengers seat. Mason looked around to see if anyone was still there and he silently sat down in the drivers seat and closed the door.

"George are you ok?"

George wasn't ok. She had just met death, talked to it, and stared it right in the face.

"Why me?" She asked out loud.

"What are you talking about?" Mason asked confused.

"Mason I just talked to death."

"Well are you absolutely sure it was death?"

"I am pretty fucking sure it was death Mason."

"This is so fucking weird. Look you seem a bit shaken up so I'll drive back home ok."

Mason and George drove back to the house in complete silence. As soon as they arrived home George ran into the house and checked her frog's habitat. It was empty because the frog got out and ran away but she just wanted to make sure that she wasn't imagining things. To confused and tired to think she made her way over to the couch and collapsed on it. Mason sat down next to her and just looked at her waiting for her to say something but she didn't. After a few minutes of silence Mason turned on the television. A whole hour went by.

"Oh god I fucking hate this show," said an unfamiliar voice.

Mason and George jumped a bit and turned their heads to see death sitting on the arm of the couch. Mason backed up on the couch pushing against George.

"Who the fuck are you?" Mason asked both shocked and frightened to see an unknown kid in his house.

"Chill the fuck out Mason I'm just here to talk to George."

"Holly Christ you're death! Georgie you were right! You were fucking right!"

George stood up from the couch and so did death.

"I don't get it." George said.

"You don't get what death replied

"Why are you talking to me? I mean I am just an average grim reaper like all of the rest."

"You see George that's just it. You aren't just a regular grim reaper. You are special and unique."

"How's that?" George asked.

"Think about it George. Remember Ray? He was killed and it wasn't his time. He was an evil guy and he became a graveling. Now usually as soon as a new graveling arrives it is supposed to automatically find me in a short time but you did something I have never seen any other reaper do. You took a graveling's soul. I don't know how you did it but you did. George I need to know how you did this."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute." Mason said standing up. "Georgie girl reaped a graveling? George is that true did you reap Ray?"

"Yes but it was really weird and I didn't even know that I could do that. I just touched his arm and his soul popped out and he pretty much turned into dust."

"Holly shit. Did you tell Rube about this?"

"No it didn't really seem like he needed to know about it."

"Well listen George I am going to find out how you were able to do this. You know in all the time I have been around which is since the beginning of time I have never seen any thing like this. Really is quite interesting." With saying that death casually walked out the front door.

George collapsed back down onto the couch and Mason just stood there staring at her.


	4. Chapter 4

George sat one the couch and ran a hand through her shoulder length dirty blonde hair. She let out a stressed out sigh and picked up the remote control. Mason just stood there staring at her in shock. He grabbed the remote from her and tossed it onto the coffee table.

"What the fuck Mason?"

"George how can you be so casual about this? You do realize that you just spoke with death."

"Yes Mason I'm not stupid."

"But it was death!"

"Very good Mason."

"George this is insane you reaped a graveling! I mean a graveling! Do you know how incredibly fucked up that is?"

"Listen I am just as freaked out as you are right now but I am just going to be cool until I know what the hell is going on and what's going to happen to me." She said picking up the remote again.

"Well fuck this! I am going to go tell Rube what's going on." Mason said as he turned for the door.

George quickly stood up and grabbed the collar of his coat, pulling him down onto the couch.

"No you can't tell Rube. I don't know how he will react and quite frankly I don't want to know how he is going to react. Please Mason you cannot tell him."

"Well I have to tell somebody George."

"No you don't. Just keep your big mouth shut until I tell somebody first."

Mason didn't answer back.

"Promise Mason."

"Ok fine I wont say a thing until you do."

George released her hand from his jacket collar and put her feet up onto the coffee table. Mason looked over to her and a big grin spread across his face.

"What?" George asked looking at him.

"You really reaped a graveling?"

"Yeah I did."

"Hmm." Was all Mason replied and they just sat there in silence watching TV.

Time seemed to speed up while George and Mason mindlessly sat in front of the TV. At some point it had gotten dark outside and Daisy had come home, said some things that they both ignored, and went to sleep. Mason eventually fell asleep but George sat there all night wide-awake. She had trouble grasping the fact that she did something that no other reaper could do. The sun eventually came up and Daisy came down the stairs looking perfect as usual.

"Are you ok Georgia you look nervous," Daisy asked as she picked up her purse, getting ready to leave for Der Waffle Haus.

"Me oh yeah I'm fine, perfect, couldn't be better." George replied with a big fake smile and her best phony laugh.

"Ok," Daisy said not convinced, "well you better wake him up and get to Der Waffle Haus. You don't want to be late again and piss Rube off."

Daisy left the house and George looked over at Mason sleeping. She had just realized that her legs were asleep due to the fact that Mason spread out over the whole couch and laid his legs over hers. George pushed his legs off of hers and rubbed her legs.

"Mason. Mason. Mason get up."

When Mason didn't stir George threw a pillow at his head and he bolted up.

"What?" He said startled.

"Come on and get ready we have to get to Der Waffle Haus soon."

Mason and George got ready in 20 minutes and drove to Der Waffle Haus. They slid into the booth and sat across from Daisy, Roxy, and Rube.

"Morning Mason, peanut. How's it going?" Rube asked.

Mason and George looked to each other for a moment and then back at Rube.

"Fine everything is really great." George answered quickly.

Kiffany came over and filled up everyone's coffee cups. She took down their orders and went back to the kitchen to give their orders to the chef. Things were going smoothly so far until George turned her head and saw death sitting at the table next to the booth. Death had her feet up on the table and was drinking a cup of coffee. When she saw George looking at her she smiled at her and picked up her chair and sat at the end of George's table. Rube, Roxy, and Daisy looked up and looked at the girl like she was crazy.

"Can we help you?" Roxy asked annoyed at this anonymous girls rudeness.

"No that's ok Roxy you can't help me."

Roxy shot her a look and then looked at her confused.

"How the hell do you know my name?" Roxy asked confused.

"Well Roxy I know everybody's name. Let's see now he's Rube, she's Daisy, he's Mason, and of course we have George."

"How do you know who we all are?" Rube asked, taken aback.

"Oh come on Rube don't be so naïve."

Death reached across the table and picked up a small daisy that was in the vase at the end of the table. Death placed it in the palm of her hand and right before everyone's eyes the daisy began to wilt and dry out. In only a few seconds the daisy turned gray, crumpled up and turned into dust. Death blew the flower dust out of her hand and looked up at everyone's shocked faces with a smile on her face.

"What do you want from us?" Rube asked shocked but also realizing that death was was right in front of them all.

"Oh I don't want anything from you. I just came here to talk to George."

Everyone turned and looked at George.

"Now can I tell them Georgie?" Mason asked giving George a weak smile.


End file.
